24fandomcom-20200223-history
Tony Donno
}} Tony Donno is a stunt performer who has appeared on 24. He is the son of stunt co-ordinator Eddy Donno. Biography and career Tony Donno was born as Anthony Robert Cadamo. He is the son of fellow 24 stunt coordinator Eddy Donno. Donno began his career as a stunt performer in 1986 in the film Bad Guys. After that, he has worked on films like Waterworld, Con Air, Pearl Harbor, The 40-Year Old Virgin, Jurassic World, and Terminator Genisys. He has also worked on TV shows like Baywatch, The Unit, and NCIS: New Orleans, where he doubled for Scott Klace. Role on 24 Donno has appeared on 24 in a variety of roles, since the first season: * In he played a hitman, who along with John Meier's character, assassinated Scott Baylor and tried to kill Richard Walsh and Jack Bauer at 2350 Dunlop Plaza. He was the second character to be killed by Bauer. * In and he played one of Harris's men in the camouflaged shelter. * In he played a CTU security guard who was shot by Nina Myers. * In he played a policeman that accompanied this officer to interview Gary Matheson. Later in the episode, he played two separate CTU workers that were killed in the explosion. * In he played the third compound sentry that Jack kills, getting shot in the leg and then chest. He reappeared later in the episode as another sentry, getting shot by the marines. He claimed this role was his 31st death on the series. * In he played a Dawn Brigade separatist at Ontario Airport, taking the place of Jerry G. Angelo's character. He was amongst the men waiting to ambush CTU troops, but was outflanked and shot from behind. He presumably survived the initial shooting, as later he is seen being shot by Jack Bauer. * In he played one of the guards at 1530 Hillcrest with Victor. He was the first man to be shot by Jack, outside the building. * In he played a Secret Service agent who attempted to engage several of Benjamin Juma's men as they burst into the White House. He was shot on the spot just as he was about to arm himself. * In , he played an airport security guard who engaged in a shootout with Bob Peluso. He and his partner came to apprehend Bob and Sarah but his partner was shot and killed by Bob by surprise. His character held Sarah at gunpoint as Sarah took Kim Bauer hostage, and killed Sarah when Kim stabbed a pen into Sarah's thigh, distracting her. His character was killed by Peluso as the latter was fleeing the terminal. He was the last of the security guards to be killed in the shootout. * In he played a Secret Service agent waiting with Dalton at the SUV for Omar Hassan. When Adrion Bishop's commandos attacked, he was shot and killed. Gallery of roles File:Dunlop hitman -2.jpg|As Gaines's hitman (Season 1) File:Tony donno merc.jpg|As Harris's mercenary (Season 1) File:CTUguard1.jpg|As CTU guard (Season 1) File:Tony Donno cop 2x03.jpg|As LAPD officer (Season 2) File:2x03 Tony Donno worker 1.jpg|As CTU worker 1 (Season 2) File:Tony donno CTU.jpg|BTS As CTU worker 2 (Season 2) File:TonyDonno.jpg|As Compound sentry 2 (Season 4) File:5x04-terrorist-is-he-angelo.jpg|As Dawn Brigade separatist (Season 5) File:6x14 Tony Donno.jpg|As Victor's guard (Season 6) File:7x12 hallway guard.jpg|As White House Secret Service agent (Season 7) File:7x23_airport_security.jpg|As Airport Security Guard (Season 7) File:8x14 Tony Donno.jpg|As Secret Service agent (Season 8) ''24'' credits Gaines hitman 2 * (uncredited) Harris's mercenary * (uncredited) * (uncredited) CTU guard * (uncredited) LAPD officer * (uncredited) CTU worker 1 * (uncredited) CTU worker 2 * (uncredited) Compound sentry 1 * (uncredited) Compound sentry 2 * (uncredited) Dawn Brigade separatist * (uncredited) Victor's guard * (uncredited) White House Secret Service guard * (uncredited) Airport security guard * (uncredited) Secret Service agent * (uncredited) 24-related appearances * On the Button: Exploding the CTU * Lock and Load See also * Performers with multiple roles External links * * Tony Donno on iStunt Category:Actors Category:Season 1 actors Category:Season 2 actors Category:Season 4 actors Category:Season 5 actors Category:Season 6 actors Category:Season 7 actors Category:Season 8 actors Category:Uncredited actors Category:Stunt performers